The Life Of An Assassin
by Mysil
Summary: Sara... That's an Israeli name.T for moment...NOT SLASH... Not Chronological order.
1. Catherine's POV

**Catherine's POV**

_The last thing I remember is my house being raided by people in black._

Catherine wakes up with blurry vision to a dark room.

_Wait, no._

Not a dark room, the back of a van. She looks around and spots some familiar unconscious faces and some not familiar unconscious faces, all of them including her were restrained in some way.  
She focuses on one of the un-familiar faces first.

A man, one who is obviously older than what she is, but...

_Not as old as Grissom._

He had greying hair, in the classic marine grunt kind of style, though his clothes were not what you would call typical marine style clothing. Business type shoes, clearly a cheap $20 pickup, adorned. Old tattered grey jeans and a grey sweat shirt covered by a zip-up bomber jacket of a darker shade of grey.

What seemed strange about the picture in front of her was not the man himself but the two women propped up against him, one either side. The one on his left had two black pony tails sticking out the top of her head. On her neck she had a spider web tattoo and a dog collar. From head to toe she was covered in black. Black platform, lace up boots, short black pleated skirt and black t- shirt with a white skull on it. On her wrists and fingers were bands covered in spikes.

_Obviously a Goth._

On the right side of the man was the complete opposite of the Goth on the left. A woman wearing a very expensive tan business woman suite with black high heeled shoes.  
This woman was obviously closer to Catherine's own age and also had red hair, although the shade was darker and a heck of a lot shorter, sort of a pixie cut that had started to grow out.

Together the three made and odd picture. That made Catherine wonder even more where they had come from and even, and why they had all been stuffed into the back of a van. Which by the way had just gone over what must have been a major pot hole and caused the rest of the unfamiliar face to stir from their injury or drug induced sleep

There were four of them all men. Three on them young possibly in their early thirties, and one older, more around mid sixties. The smallest of them all (when it came to weight proportion) was wearing doctor's scrubs (similar to the ones that Doc Robbins wears when performing an autopsy). He also had on what would typically be called doctors shoes and black framed glasses. The older man was wearing a blue dress shirt and brown dress pants with suspenders holding them up. He was also wearing typical doctor's shoes and black framed glasses.

The remaining men were around the same age and had the same taste in expensive clothes (although one of them wore them better). The slimmer, more tanned of the two wore expensive Italian shoes, dark jeans and a black shirt with white pinstripes (from what she could see from under the Armani jacket). The chubbier of the two was wearing very similar attire only thru style of the jacket was more of an old English style and his jeans almost seemed to have been ironed.

_I wonder if he irons his boxers._

One of them opened his eyes, so Catherine closed hers.

_I'm feeling tired now any way... I will figure this out later._

Slowly she drifted into a light sleep.

**Tony's POV**

A sudden lurch upwards and forewords woke Tony from a sleep that had been induced by a man in black who had given him a fair old wack to the back of his head with the leg of his favourite chair. He struggled to remember what exactly happened but...

"That was my favourite chair."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to get anybody's hopes up but I felt the need to go through and update all of my chapters with a newly spell checked version after a review... Would it be rude of me to tell the reviewer they needed a sarcasm transplant?


	2. Enter The Batcave

Tony's POV

A sudden lurch upwards and forewords woke Tony from a sleep that had been induced by a man in black who had given him a fair old wack to the back of his head with the leg of his favourite chair. He struggled to remember what exactly happened but...

"That was my favourite chair." He whispered to no one in particular.

Although his vision was blurry he could clearly see that he was in some sort metal container.

_A lot like the one me and Ziva were trapped in._

Looking around he spotted the familiar faces of his team. Gibbs with The Director on one shoulder and Abby on the other. Ducky, Palmer and McGee were either side of him. Everyone was there, everyone but Ziva. Looking around further he spied a group of people that he was not familiar with.

Most were young, with the exception of three. One, the older of the two, was clearly in the same profession as Ducky. Although it looked as though life had been harder on him than it had been on had an artificial leg. One that looked like it took a long time to get used to. He had on black business shoes, navy blue dress pants and a white dress shirt. He was a bit pudgy around the centre and in the face. The second man although older than Tony was younger than the other guy, and Ducky. He also was a bit chubby but appeared to be in shape. He had greying dark hair and was wearing dark rimmed reading glasses. He had brown casual/working shoes, baggy black pants and a blue business shirt. The third appeared to be older than one but younger than the other. He was wearing what Tony described as typical detective clothes.

_Well he is so obviously a coppa, wonder if he's like Magnum_

The rest of the unfamiliar faces we young and there were more of them in their group then there was in his. There were seven me and three women.

_Very attractive women._

The woman he studied first was the most notable of the three women although they all attractive. She had long strawberry blonde hair, (and if his suspicions were right, as he swore he saw her looking at him before pretending to be asleep) blue eyes and gorgeous red lips. Although she had her arms tied behind her back, Tony had her pegged as a red nail polish type of gal, based on her toe nails that were being displayed by black open toed high heeled shoes. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a red tank top underneath a leather was leaning up against a African American man who, was a fairly tall man judging by the length of his jean clad legs. He was wearing boots that were covered in mud, and a dark green tight fitting t-shirt. His hair was dark brown and an unruly bunch of curls. The next couple of people that caught Tony's attention appeared to be just that. A couple. A woman smaller than the other two women was leaning on the shoulder of a man whose head was resting on her head. She had short dark hair and dark glasses on the end of her nose. She was wearing a black dress that want down to her knees and a white lab coat over the top of it, (although it was not so white anymore) her shoes were black man she was leaning against seemed to tower over her even though her head was on his shoulder. He is muscular, clearly shown through his open button up shirt and wife-beater under shirt. Black work pants in contrast to dirty mucked up books adorned his legs and feet. Another couple caught his attention. While in all the other circumstances the woman was leaning against the man, in this case the man was leaning up against the woman. She had long dark brown hair and a very attractive face. She appeared to be resting peacefully.

_Not a voluntary peaceful sleep though_

She like the smaller woman was also wearing a dress and a lab coat, although the style was more fitting and her coat was cleaner. The man that was leaning up against her looked sort of pitiful. He was as young a she was yet his hair was greying. He was also wearing a lab coat.

_How many people need to wear lab coats around here?_

Also strangely, he was wearing similar clothing to the older man wearing reading glasses. There were four more people, three of who were wearing lab coats.

_Seriously what's with the lab coats?_

Two were of Asian decent although from different regions. One was wearing a green shirt with a mushroom symbol, above it 1(one) up was written. He was wearing knee length black pinstriped shorts and black high top converse all-stars. The other looked kind of mousey, or maybe monkey-ish. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt under his lab coat, black pants and black business shoes. The last wearing a lab coat looked familiar in that he had seen that kind of hair style before.

_What is with that hair?_

Under his lab coat he wore a shirt that said "The Butterfly Effect" on it and blue acid washed jeans that covered most of his black boots.

_A labbie wearing boots? This guy is weird... Oh wait... Abby_

He had failed to see the last guy when he took his first look around his captive container. He was balding and had an evil looking sneer on his face.

_Clearly he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or went to bed on the wrong side seeing as he isn't awake _

He was clearly an authority figure, maybe equivalent to The Director.

He noticed movement from one of the women. The strawberry blonde slowly opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Her eyes locked with mine. (1) We engaged in a fierce staring contest. In the end she won, and he looked away.

He cleared his thought and looked towards the blonde.

"Hey I'm... Tony DiNozzo... big D, little I, big N, little Ozzo." He said with a little caution in his voice, though his confidence was still there.

"Willows..."she said.

"Catherine." She added as an afterthought.

"So what is it that brought you to the wonderful land of Dirty Metal Container? The one that seems to be moving at an extremely fast pace?" He asked is a conversational tone.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She replied.

"Well I was hit over the head with the leg of my favourite chair, was knocked un-conscious, and then woke up in a container that is flying down a road going nowhere, with a bunch of people I do a don't know . You?" He said.

"My house was raided by people wearing black clothes and ski masks. I was hit over the head with the butt of a gun, felt like my head was exploding I can tell you that much. Then just like you I woke up here. Only I have a feeling I know more people than you do."She finished with a slight smile on her face.

"Well the people I do know are like my family, although there is somebody missing." He looked to his left. McGee was sleeping soundly.

_Not for long. DUM DUM DUM_

Catherine's POV

Catherine watched as he shoved his shoulder into the guy sitting next to him.

He looked quite funny as he jumped to life.

"Hey McGeek. What's up?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Tony... What the hell I was sleeping?" The one called McGeek whined.

"Oh I'm sorry McDork, but we seem to be in a bit of a situation here." Tony says in a serious voice.

Mc-something seemed to realise now that he was not where he thought we was. He also realised when he tried to move that he was restrained.

"Where are we?" He asked with a confused voice. He looked around and saw that she was the only other one awake.

"Who is she?" He whispered to Tony.

"I am Catherine Willows, CSI Level 3 Las Vegas Crime Lab." She said in a voice that showed she was well practiced in introducing herself.

"Wait, what, Las Vegas? How did we get to Las Vegas? When did we get to Las Vegas?...Oooohhhhh, Las Vegas, So what's it like , living in the City of Sin?" Although the first three questions were asked simultaneously, the last was asked solely by Tony.

"Oh and..." looking towards his friend Tony said," Where the hell is Ziva, she was supposed to be in the field with you."

"Our lead didn't go anywhere, Boss told us to go home, And you know her, super ninja assassin that she is, she probably didn't get captured, now Miss Willows would you kindly answer our questions?" he said in a polite voice.

_Something tells me I'm going to like this Ziva person, And why do I get the feeling that he uses that voice way to much?_

"Before I answer your questions how about you answer a few of mine?" She said. "Yes, as Vegas, Why?.. Where are you from, and how do you know he didn't get us first?"She questioned. " And who are you?" She asked looking at Mc-Somebody.

"I am Special Agent Timothy McGee. We are from Washington D.C., I'm just assuming you were caught after us, and why didn't you ask Tony who he was?" He said with a hesitant voice.

"And he calls himself a special agent, she already knows my name, McDummy."As he finished teasing McGee, their captive container-carrying mobile must have gone over yet another bump in the road, although this one must have been a lot bigger, as all the captives we lifted off of the floor of the container only to drop back down onto it painfully.

_Owwww man , god whatever, have you no mercy on my already aching body?_

The bump must have been every bit as large as she thought it was, because she heard groans resounding from all around her, the loudest from right beside her.

Warrick's POV

"Ohhhh owww, Dang what the hell? He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately looking down he saw, what he considered, the most beautiful blue eyes in the world looking back up at him.

"Oh hey girl" he said with a little bit of pain in his voice. He tried to move and realised that he was restrained.

"Yeah, don't try and move, its probably isn't the smartest idea." She said with a light smirk on her face. He looked around and saw that he was in a container filled mostly people he knew and a hand full he didn't. Two of who were looking at him and Catherine. Catherine saw his line of sight.

"They are Special Agents Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo, they're from Washington, Warrick."Catherine told him.

"Tony, Timothy, this is Warrick Brown, He works with me at the lab." She said addressing the two men.

Now the rest of the people in the container were starting to wake up from they're-some drug induced some physically induced- sleep. He noticed all of the night shift was there. Doc Robbins, Grissom, Jim, Mandy, Nicky, Wendy... Hodges, Archie, Henry, Greg and... Ecklie. They were all what seemed to be wide awake and studying their environment. As were those who he was unfamiliar with. He just then noticed somebody was missing.

"Hey," He said looking around, "Where is Sara?" He had noticed almost immediately that she was did a once over of the container.

"You know, I didn't even notice that she wasn't here." She said looking down with a faux guilty look on her face. If anybody else had seen it they would have believed her to be feeling Warrick knew better and he just gave her a stern look.

Wendy's POV

_Why is Hodges leaning against me?_

Hodge's POV

_OMG what am I doing, I'm leaning against Wendy, doesn't let her see that I like it._

Mandy's POV

"Hey." She said looking up at Nick.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered in reply.

Grissom, Greg & Jim's POV

_Where is Sara?_

Nick's POV

He looked up from Mandy and looked at his surroundings. He saw all of the people from his shift and some people he did not saw that Catherine was introducing Warrick to two of the people he did not recognise.

"They are Special Agents Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo, they're from Washington, Warrick."Catherine told him.

"Tony, Timothy, this is Warrick Brown, He works with me at the lab." She said addressing the two men.

He saw the way Tony and Warrick were looking at each other, he could tell there would be trouble down the track. He heard somebody clear there throat.

Gibbs' POV

He had woken up to see two heads leaning against his shoulder. At one point in time he would not have been shocked to see the Director leaning against him, but at this current point in time he was. Abby, who he had taken quite well to over the years, he noticed was looking around the, what seemed to be a very rusty container(at least where he was)with cautious and slightly frightened eyes. Her eyes had stopped on a pair of people who were conversing with Tony and McGee. The woman of the pair had just finished introducing the three men when they all heard a man clear his throat.

Ecklie's POV

He had woken up quite some time ago. He had felt the need to make himself known was not at that time. He sat and watched through eyes that appeared to be closed as the others from his lab woke up and interacted with the people who were not known to him. After Catherine had introduced Warrick to the two Special Agents he felt the need to make himself known. He cleared his throat.

Omniscient POV

Everybody's attention was brought to Conrad Ecklie.

"Seeing as you doing such a good job at introducing everybody, Catherine, Why don't you go around the room?" He said in a snaring voice. She sent him a look that a child would send their mother after she told them to clean there room . All attention was then brought to her.

"If you insist Conrad, My name is Catherine Willows, This." she said nodding her head towards him, "is Warrick brown." Continuing around the room she introduced everybody else, they all nodded when their name was mentioned.

" Doctor Al Robbins, Gil Grissom, Jim Brass, Mandy Webster, Nick Stokes, Wendy Simms... David Hodges, Archie Johnson, Henry (insert Last name) and Greg Sanders, Oh and Conrad Ecklie" She paused and looked towards Tony and McGee signalling to them that they should do the same.

"Very Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Jethro Gibbs, Abby Scuito, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Jimmy Palmer and Director Jenny Sheppard" all acknowledged when their name was said although some were somewhat reluctant.

" I couldn't help but notice, but you said there was somebody missing from your group as well, she wouldn't happen to be a super ninja assassin like Ziva would she? Tim said somewhat worried.

"What Sara, No way, she is more like super hot ninja scientist!" Greg had perked up when it was acknowledged that Sara was missing. Nobody had seemed to notice that the container had begun to lose speed. When it came to a stop, they all heard somebody yelling in a language that only a few of them recognised.

Jenny Sheppard's POV

"Israeli" was all she said. All eyes were drawn to her.

Abby's POV

"Ziva" she muttered loudly "I told you I didn't like her."

Just at that moment the doors at the end opened.

Eli David's POV

"Now now, Miss Scuito it would be best if you reserved your judgement." He said with a smile. Men dressed in cargo pants, boots, and grey tight fitting shirts came up behind him, everybody took note of the automatic weapons. He lifted himself up so that he was in the container with them.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering why you are here." He said, although by the looks on their faces it would make it clear that none of them had questioned why they were where they were.

"And I am sure that you all realise that you come from completely different parts of the country" this time comprehension was apparent on some of their faces.

"And I am also aware that there are questions that you would like answered, but for now, I must insist that we take you to your quarters for now, and then I will answer all those questions at dinner." He motion for his men to join them.

" For now you restraints will be removed, as even though right now you think you are captive, you may have the choice not to be, might I ask that you all remain seated until I say otherwise." Again he motioned to his men. They all produced knives and walked towards the nearest person. They cut their restraints and moved to the next. Once all the restraints were cut he spoke again.

"You may all stand." He said and turned towards one of his men and whispered to him. He quickly jumped out of the container and disappeared only to quickly reappear with crutches in his hand. He passed them to Eli, who then preceded to give them to Doc Robbins.

They all stood and waited for their next smiled.

"Your all very co-operative. My daughters led me to believe that you were all strong willed and some," He looked at Catherine, Ecklie, Gibbs, Jenny and Abby specifically" I was informed have quick tempers." He said with a slight smirk.

"Obviously I have been miss informed." Jenny chose that moment to speak up.

_Or not_

"As my position as Director of NCIS has required, I have made it my job to know everything about my so-called 'allies'. So I have been privileged enough to learn a little something about you. You said daughters, as far as I know you only ever had three children, two of whom are dead, and one has been working for me for the last four years, who is this other daughter of yours that you claim to have?" She said with the air of somebody who is very gifted in the art of interrogation. He smiled and looked towards the group of people from Las Vegas.

"Because of the depth of cover that had to be set up, we had an alias created for my fourth child, Although her first name is the same, we thought that if her last name remained as David she might draw attention to herself. She has been under cover for almost ten years now so obviously nobody ever suspected her to be, not who she said she was. Now as I said before, it is time for you to head to you quarters, Myself, Ziva and... Sara shall explain everything to you later tonight at dinner." With that he signalled to his men who started to lead them out of the container, Doc Robbins with more aid then others. Eli took pleasure in the expressions his last statement created on the Las Vegas faces. When outside of the container it took a while for everyone's eyes to adjust to the light which didn't take as long as they were all expecting it to, but when they did they where all awestruck at what they saw.

Omniscient POV

In front of them was the face of a giant mountain side. There was a cave at the base of the mountain. Just inside of the cave they could see five jeeps waiting for them, they were all guided towards them. As they were walking towards the vehicles they all looked behind them and saw that they were surrounded by a forest, and that they canopy of it reached all the way over them and fell just above the entrance of the cave, casting shadow over realise that that was the reason for their eyes adjusted so quickly to the make it to the vehicles and are divided into groups. Brass, Grissom, Doc Robbins, Ecklie and Gibbs in one, Warrick, Nick, Tony, Ducky and Palmer in another, Catherine, Jenny, Abby, Mandy and Wendy in the third and Archie, Henry, Hodges and McGee in the forth while Eli was in the fifth. Men that worked under Eli were scattered amongst them.

They were taken deep into the cave, but the further they went into it the less it seemed like a cave, more of an underground lair, like the one you see in Batman movies/comics. They came to a stop at the end of the path, which widened out to a platform like cliff, and again they were awestruck by what they saw. Below, a big section of the mountain had been cleared out the ground bottom level had an area of at least eight football fields(2). Above it there were a number of levels made out of metals of all sorts. The ground floor was separated by concrete walls, some with ceilings attached and doors others without. They were ushered out of the jeeps and motion to descend down the stairs that were to the side of the cliff.

One of the men told them to wait just outside the entrance to the maze of concrete walls. People were moving about going at their business. It was clear that whatever the mountain was a base for , it was very well organised. Somebody emerged from the maze and came walking towards them.

Drake's POV

"Welcome, all to our humble, not so little abode, I have your keys for you quarters. There are four sections that you will be sent to. They people who rode here with you are the people you will be stationed with." He gave keys to the people under Eli who stepped forward and they proceeded to guide the groups to their quarters.

Brass' POV

A guy came towards us out of the corridor. He was tall dark and handsome, dressed in a black wife beater under a black open button up t-shirt, cargo pants and boots, black hair. He looks as though he has authority.

_They must promote them young._

"Welcome, all to our humble, not so little abode, I have your keys for you quarters. There are four sections that you will be sent to. They people who rode here with you are the people you will be stationed with.". After talking to somebody he came towards our group. He led us down a corridor turned left and continued to the end of the corridor. At the end there was three turned around to speak to us.

These three rooms are adjoined you a free to travel in between them, as you are to choose your beds. However once you walk through your door's they will be locked until you are summoned for dinner." He said this with a stern but pleasant voice.

_Sara was pleasant enough also, but she still never told us who she was._Omnicient POV

Similar goings on were happening all over the base floor. Brass, Doc Robbins, Ecklie , Gibbs and Grissom at the end of one corridor, Warrick, Tony, Nick, Ducky and Palmer at the end of another, Catherine, Mandy Wendy Abby and Jenny at another and Archie, Henry, Hodges and McGee in the last.

Sara's POV

She and Ziva watched on the surveillance screens . She noticed that Ziva seemed to be pretty interested in what was happening in 'her' team and completely ignoring ' my' team.

_I however am focussed on Drake. Man she thinks I think she doesn't know what's going to happen, she's got another thing coming._

Ziva's POV

_She thinks I don't know what going to happen, she is not a smart as everybody says she is._

* * *

_A/N: The second of the updated chapters. I would at this point like to point out that I am in need of a beta reader for this story and another that I am about to post the fisrt chapter for._


	3. The Door

Catherine's POV

The door slammed shut after me.

_Nice_

Wendy, Mandy, Jenny and Abby? All we forced into a room at the end of a concrete corridor. " What did he mean, all of this will be explained?" Wendy asked. She, like everybody else was the dark as to what was going on, and how, exactly, Sara was involved. In Abby's case, Ziva. "Maybe they want us to develop programs or chemicals or... I don't know, something" Abby nodded in agreement.

_That's a good guess only..._

All the people who, apparently were to take part in some sort of operation, had extensive knowledge in either Information Technologies or Scientific Works. Wendy a DNA Technician. Abby from what Catherine could tell was a whiz with computers and forensic sciences. Mandy and Catherine both, also had backgrounds in forensic sciences. " If that was the case they wouldn't need Jim, or Ecklie, he has no more use that a stick in the mud." mused Catherine. "Neither would Gibbs for that matter." Abby realised.

Another thing that she seemed to realise was that none of them had taken in the room that they had been shoved into, and did so for the first time. They were surprised at how the room was set up.

_It looks a little like Grissom's townhouse._

They had only ventured as far as they entryway. They were standing on a raised platform. In front of them was a rail that prevented people from falling, on either side of them was a set of stairs leading down into the living room/entertainment area. Beyond that was a kitchen with stainless steel white goods, such as the refrigerator, and granite bench tops on either side and over head pantries above them (obviously). Under the benches there were cabinets, and in the middle of the kitchen the was an island bench, with a hot plate, and a sink, and above that was a hooded over head exhaust fan with pots, pans and other cooking utensils hanging from it. They all saw and with expressions of awe, walked toward the entertainment system which consisted of a 72 inch plasma attached to the wall and a state of the art surround sound system. They saw that they had a huge library of DVD's and books. One thing they hadn't noticed it that all around the room, was that the platform continues around the wall and each wall had two doors, with the exception of the wall opposite the front door. They all looked from one another and bolted towards the rooms. Catherine going for the ones opposite the front door, Mandy and Wendy going for the ones of the left wall and Abby and Jenny the right. As they all entered their rooms, they all failed to realise that on the ground floor under the front door, was another door, and if they had checked they would have found it locked.

Omniscient POV.

All around the base there were similar events occurring. Grissom and his roommates were dukeing it out for their rooms as were Tony and his. In an observation room elsewhere in the base there was a group of people watching as the antics occurred.

Eli's POV.

_What a good show. _

Around Eli were those who he considered his family, and unfortunately amongst them his enemies. On his immediate right was Sara and on her right was Drake. A little way behind them was Ziva and a few of the other cronies who are under the control of him. "They didn't even notice that there was another door there."Sara said slyly." So much for being investigators, if they didn't even notice that." Drake agreed. " What's behind that door?" Ziva asked quietly. "Another bedroom, only that one is reserved for somebody with more sense of privacy and class then the other women." Eli told her.

_It's getting late, we had better get moving._

Eli made to move from his position and immediately everybody was imitating him, he assumed it was because they also knew that it was time to get ready for the dinner and do their personal duties beforehand. They had all just left the observation room when Sara slowly came to a stop_." I don't feel to good Papa" _She said with a sleepy voice. Both Eli and Drake managed to catch her before she collapsed to the ground.

"SARA"

Sara's POV

On the screen in front of her she watched as all the guys fight for the rooms they thought was the best.

_They all seemed to accept the fact that they won't be leaving for a while._

As her father made to move she mimicked his movements, as she knew that she had to complete her duties before they all went to dinner. She noticed that Ziva and those around her were moving slower than the rest, looking almost as if the dreaded the hours that were to come. Just exiting the observation room, she felt as if she had moved to fast, she felt her head throbbing and a feeling of dizziness comes over her." _I don't feel to good Papa." _Her vision became blurry and the last thing she was aware or was the collective gasp that came from those around her as she was caught by unseen hands.

* * *

A/N: Can anybody guess who the mystery woman is?


	4. Sara!

** BOLD**writing is Sara dreaming ( sort of ). She is unconcuois and having flash backs.. Normal writing is sort of an explanation from my point of view.... I'm confusing myself... coincidence.... probably not.

* * *

Sara's POV

"Sara".

Her name being yelled was the the last thing she heard as she fell to the ground. She had been waiting for this to happen. Waiting for the incidence that would allow her father to keep her away from the harmful effects of her western work colleagues.

_Is that what he had wanted? For me to think and act like an American._

That was all she was all to be to them, a colleagues. Not allowed to form a relationship with them even though she wanted to so desperately, only allowed to gain their trust so that they would confide in her. Like Ziva she had a mission to gain comradee with an American law enforcement/ crime investigation team. Only her mission required her to begin long before actually becoming part of a team.

**She had to got to an American school and had to know how to act like an American. So her training had begun at a very early age. Earlier than Ziva, Tali , even Ari. From that early age she had been learning many languages. English, specifically American English and all of it colloquialisms and mannerisms. French, Arab, Spanish, Portuguese, Turkish, Greek and many Asian languages and dialects. By the age of seven she was fluent in all of them, much to the amazement of her teachers, and disdain of her sisters. Her sisters hated her for many reasons, she had the ability to do everything right, right from the time she was a baby, even if it was, nothing she could do was seen as wrong in the eyes of the adults around her. It was something she and her sisters took advantage of. It was either blamed on her sisters or the blunders of her Tudors. **

**When Sara was born Ziva had been nine and Tali had been five. Ziva had begun her studies when she was five and began physical training when she was eight, Tali had just started her studies. Eli had not planned on having a fourth child(and when he was informed that one of his secret rolls in the hay, to a woman who held no importance to him and his family, had fallen pregnant) but had fallen in love with her in an instance, and had favoured her from that moment on.**

**As she was growing up Sara had gotten everything she had ever wanted and was able to do what ever she wanted without worrying about the consequences. If she wanted to do nothing all day but play she could, but those days were few and far between as she wanted to prove that she was worthy of her position in life. To do that she worked hard to succeed in everything that she did. She sensed that her sisters disliked her because of her mind and physical capabilities. So she studied and trained harder to prove to them that she was worthy of their affection.**

** But she was young and did not realise that she was learning and improving faster than her sisters and that she had soon over taken them in their abilities by the time she eight .Tali and Ziva both realised that she was favoured over them. She did not realise that this would get the attention of people who would use that to their advantage. Eli had noticed that his favoured child was the envy on his other children, but did not realise the degree to which they had hated her.**

**He began to further formulate a plan he had been working on in his off time. **

_A plan he never imagined he would be able to put into motion, until I came along. I never realised how seedy that sounded to my ears until now._

**He had always wanted to be able to do what ever he wanted in relation to the actions of the people of Israel. First he wanted to use America's ways against them, wanted to control them with out having the burden of having to actually rule them. He had realised for his plan to succeed he would have to teach Sara how to be American. How to talk, how to think, behave like an hired an American tutor and began looking for an area in America that would serve the purpose of beginning Sara's background story. At the time he came to this conclusion Sara was nine, Tali was fourteen, Ziva eighteen and Ari twenty two.**

Sara did not know why her mind was replaying all of these once thought long gone memories. Perhaps it was because she subconsciously knew her life was coming around in a big circle. By the time she had realised that her sisters hated her it had been to late to change the way that she was. It was not to long after that, that she had realised that she trusted to easy and he sisters had been putting that to good use by making her do all of their private studies , lying to her to get her to do their never realised that her sisters were braking family heirlooms ( from rocking horses to cuff-links) and blaming it on her. That one always backfired because she never got in trouble, he father always blaming it on childlike behaviour. She suddenly remembered that when Ari was around that she didn't have to do as much work or study.

_How could I be so stupid. I blame the sweetness that was ignorance._

At time she wished she had _remained_ ignorant to how the felt towards her, as she knew her father was.

That was until Tali died.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that long delay... Life had unexpected turn that lead my to being banned from my laptop/Internet for an indefinite amount of time and when i got them back... I had to study for my exams... Which i finished yesterday... I wrote this in between study periods so my mind was on different wave lenghts each time i wrote. Sorry if some parts don't make sense.

R/R. Flames are allowed just don't be to harsh and constructed criticism is welcomed.... they also might get a reward of a sneak peak.


	5. Drake's POV

Yes i know its been a long time since i updated. i actually forgot i was writing 1 story, let alone two, i will also update could really use a wish.

Thank you to my dearest cousin, for requesting something to read, specifically one of my fan fictions for inspiration to write.

Again italics means that the person is not speaking in English, in this case the language being spoken is Israeli.

* * *

Drake's POV

They were all making their way out of the room; he was the last to leave. As they started to make their way down the hall he observed Sara become disorientated in time for him to catch her as she fell to the ground. "_I don't feel to good Papa" _was murmured before she fully past out.

He was so focused on Sara and the movement around her and himself, that he failed to notice Ziva continue walking as though unaware of what was happening behind her, or the smirk on her face as she looked back to observe her work.

Eli ordered Drake to carefully take hold of Sara and carry her to the hospital wing. Upon arrival he placed her on the bed at the far end of the room. Doctor's and other medical personnel fluttered around Sara and the bed she was on. He was anxious to find out what had happened to her.

He watches as she is set up with a breathing apparatus, as a saline IV is inserted and as blood samples were taken. This was the second time in as many months that he has had to watch her blood being taken.


End file.
